


server komaeda serves you the unexpected(komaeda x reader)

by Lumity_Vail



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Come Swallowing, F/M, Food Poisoning, Moaning, POV Minor Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumity_Vail/pseuds/Lumity_Vail
Summary: You go to a resturaunt and your server, Nagito Komaeda, has a special item on the menu just for you, but what that is exactly... you'll find out ;)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	server komaeda serves you the unexpected(komaeda x reader)

I walk through the doors to see him again. - Last week i was at this mall, and started to feel terribly hungry, so like i would, I went in a resturaunt nearby to eat. The server walked out, waving his soft fluffy white hair through his hands. He turned around his bright green eyes looked directly at me, we held eye contact. At that moment i found out that all the "love at first sight" kinda thing... wasn't just a myth. - The doors opened, and there he was, he looked like he had been waiting for me, but it really could have been anyone, the place was empty. He looked at me with a smirky smile, the type of smirky smile that i knew he was up to something. He walked closer to me and introduced himself "H-hey! I'm Nagito Komaeda..." I couldn't hold eye contact with him for long, id zone out looking at those incredible eyes of his. He asked if i wanted to try the new special on the menu, but he refused to tell me what that item could be. It seemed suspicious, but id do anything for my Nagito. "Sure!" i replied. When he went back into the kitchen, i started to panic, the stress of not knowing what this was; was starting to get to me. "Maybe i shouldnt have ordered that.." i thought to myself, until he came out with a bowl of pasta. "I made this, my own recipe." he looked at me and stated, seeming proud. I looked at the curly pasta with the creamy sauce. I took a bite, wondering what was wrong with it. He stared at me, waiting for me to say something, he replied "Is it good?" i told him it was great! He asked me if anything tastes different, but it really didnt. He said "i made the- the sauce myself.. heh" It finally clicked. What i just ate, was Nagito Komaeda's cum. He ran back into the room and i heard him lightly crying. "Im such trash... why would i do something like that. Im stupid. Nobody would ever love trash like me." I walked into the back room to see him, but the "back room" wasnt a kitchen... it was a sex dungeon. Komaeda had faked the crying so that i would come back here. Not even a few minutes, he grabbed me by my throat, and thrusted me back onto what looked like a small bed. He moved his hands up my body more and more, he seemed turned on by holding my warm tits, as he had a huge bulge. He was trying to hide it and seemed embarassed. I grabbed it, he started to breathe heavy. I did too. I was getting turned on by his bulge touching me, he started to grind against my leg. I was getting wet and needy for him. I wasnt sure how to do this, but i played along anyways. This was a dream come true. My Komaeda was needy for me, and i was for him too. He took off his pants revealing his large bulge and allowing it to spring up even more. It was twitching and moving. He looked at me while i was taking off my clothes, and started to stroke it. It started to get thicker, and seemed to be throbbing. I wasnt exactly ready, but he took his dick and moved it closer to me, sticking the tip inside. He was almost ready to bust before he even put it in, so it would definately be a challenge for him. I felt his nice warm dick inside of me, he was moaning my name loving the fact that i was so tight. "K-komaeda~" i yelped as he started going faster, not letting me orgasm. He pulled it out right before i was ready. I felt stuffed. He told me to lay down, and he sat next to me, his hard dick standing up. He pushed my head down towards it and said to start sucking. I started to lick the tip, thinking i wouldnt fit it all in. I gradually started pushing it deeper and deeper into my throat. I stopped sucking, he continuted to stroke while telling me what to do. He was standing over my naked body, asking if i was ready for him. He started humping me, pumping his dick even more. I felt the hot white liquid run down my stomach and in between my breasts. I licked it off. He praised me because i did well. He loved my tight hole. I love him too. He put his clothes back on and rinsed off, going back to work. He gave me his phone number, "see you again soon" he told me as i left the resturaunt. I would definately come back for more. ;)


End file.
